


Secret Church

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Iglesia, M/M, Sexo, dedicatoria, monjes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado a una amiga por el santa secreto.Yuri se mete en una excitante relación con alguien de la iglesia.





	Secret Church

**Secret Church**

**Por: Jesse L Black**

Victor Nikiforov es el padre de una pequeña iglesia en el sur de Moscú, cerca del río Moscova. La vista solía ser impresionante y se había mudado recientemente dado a la muerte de su antecesor, un hombre viejo y calvo de apellido Petrovich, quien solía bautizar a los pequeños y pequeñas de la zona.   
El joven cura de casi treinta años, llevaba su cabello plateado largo y usualmente se lo ataba, pero la rebeldía muchas veces recorría su cuerpo y predicaba las palabras del señor con los cabellos al viento, eso lograba también hipnotizar a las personas y acercarlas más a la palabra de dios. Medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta y pesaba setenta kilos, debajo de la sotana, tenía un cuerpo entrenado, a Victor le gustaba correr y hacer ejercicio durante las mañanas muy temprano, él decía que la vida de celibato no le impedía tener un buen cuerpo para recibir a dios y su palabra.  
  
Cuando se mudó a la iglesia, disponía de dos párrocos y una decena de mojas bastante jóvenes. Las malas lenguas decían, que su antecesor, le levantaba las faldas a las jovencitas, algo que claramente Victor sentía un terrible y angustioso coraje.   
Desde que tenía la tierna edad de seis años, Victor había querido dedicar su vida a la iglesia, sus padres lo formaron en la casa y luego, fue a un internado para ser cura. De allí, paseó por varias iglesias hasta que fue confinado donde se encontraba ahora, realizando el rito ceremonial. Normalmente en esa pequeña ciudad, asistían personas mayores, o niños muy pequeños para orar, ocurría al mediodía, pero durante la tarde, Victor paseaba por los alrededores de la iglesia, se dedicaba a las plantas que crecían allí, regaba las flores, limpiaba la vereda y se encargaba de mantener impecable el lugar. Todo parecía ir bien, pero la felicidad dura poco o al menos la calma.

 

Durante un primaveral 5 de abril, la iglesia estaba en soledad. Las monjas habían ido a peregrinar y los párrocos se encontraban realizando algunas diligencias, por lo que Victor se encuentra solo. Aun faltaba dos horas para las doce y el calor surgía de tal forma que quemaba el sol, parecía verano en lugar de primavera. La gente salía con poca ropa a la calle y colores claros, por lo que la sotana no hacía un buen trabajo apartándolo del calor. Aun así salió a regar las rosas que se colaban por la entrada de la iglesia, el silencio solamente era cortado por los cantos de los pequeños pajaritos que habitaban aquel enorme árbol de frutas, este le hacía de sombra a Victor cuando salía a regar las plantas, pero no la suficiente para que no transpire. El barrio era muy tranquilo en esos momentos del día, apenas se podían observar algunos niños corriendo, o tomando helado cerca de la plaza, pero nadie se acercaba a la iglesia.  


De pronto, un pequeño ruido lo distrajo, y giró la cabeza para ver a un joven a su lado, no debía medir más de un metro sesenta y tres, sus cabellos eran rubios, tan rubios que el sol los volvía dorados, se encontraban amarrados en una cola alta, y su flequillo cubría parcialmente uno de sus ojos, la luz era capaz de jugar con la tonalidad de estos, dado que Victor no podía decir a ciencias ciertas si eran verdes o azules, quedó en aguamarina, un tono inusual y precioso. El muchacho traía una camiseta a cuadros celestes, blancos y grises, no llevaba pantalones sino un short de jean, y las zapatillas tenis protegían sus pies del suelo. Era bastante pálido y tan bello como un ángel. Victor tuvo que tragar dos veces y pestañar, pensando que probablemente estaba soñando, esa belleza era imposible fuera real.

 

—¿Usted es el padre de la iglesia? —preguntó el joven, su mirada se deslizó por todo el cuerpo del padre Victor, desde la cabeza hasta los zapatos.

—Sí, soy el padre Victor —comentó el hombre mientras desliza la regadera hasta los pies—. ¿Eres de aquí?

—Sí, mi casa es esa de techo de teja —afirma el joven señalando una casa cercana, no había visto a nadie salir de ella antes, probablemente por sus horarios, pero aun así era particular—. Vivo con mi abuelo.

—Tu abuelo —sonrió—. ¿Viene a la iglesia?

—A veces, me dijo que yo debería venir de vez en cuando —comentó el chico, Victor sonríe.

—Por supuesto ¿quieres pasar? ¿Necesitas confesarte? —preguntó, pero el muchacho niega con la cabeza.

—Sólo vine porque lo vi muy solo —el peliblanco se sorprendió, pero suspira.

—Hoy todos se han ido y me han dejado solo, pero me alegra tener buena compañía, ven, pasa, tomemos un poco de té.

 

Victor en ese momento creyó no estar cometiendo uno de los peores errores de los que pueda cometer alguien de la iglesia. El niño había aceptado ir con él y ambos ingresaron a la parte de atrás de la iglesia.  
Su nombre era Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky e iba a la secundaria, tenía apenas quince años y el próximo año cumpliría dieciséis. Victor tenía treinta años, por lo que era quince años mayor.   
Intercambiaron opiniones durante ese rato que estuvieron juntos, Yuri le manifestaba lo aburrida que era la profesora que le había tocado, lo tonto que eran sus compañeros y cómo le gustaría ser mayor para poder irse de la ciudad, aunque sea con una mochila con ropa y un billete para autobús. Victor escuchaba todo lo que el joven decía, lo miraba, recorría cada centímetro de esa piel con sus ojos celestes y de vez en cuando tenía que preguntarle a Yuri que había dicho porque la conversación se perdía.  Intentó que el muchacho vaya a la próxima misa y el joven aceptó inmediatamente.

Luego de esa hermosa mañana, Yuri venía todas las mañanas a hacerle compañía. A veces lo ayudaba con las plantas o a traer y dejar papeles en la imprenta. Yuri había sido muy útil en su accionar y siempre estaba dispuesto a todo lo que Victor le ordenaba que hiciera. Las vacaciones de primavera habían empezado y eso daba a Yuri más tiempo libre, pero desde que las monjas y los párrocos habían vuelto, Victor nunca se encontraba solo.   
Yuri había descubierto, que a eso de las seis de la tarde, todos los integrantes de esa iglesia iban a orar a una sala del fondo y Victor se encontraba siempre solo en la parte de adelante de la iglesia. Por lo tanto, esa tarde Yuri fue.

El calor no bajaba, el joven traía unos shorts holgados pero deportivos y una camiseta manga corta. Ingresó a la iglesia y encontró a Victor arrodillado, con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados. Yuri se acercó, intentó no mascar el chicle que llevaba en la boca para no hacer ruido y lentamente se sentó a un costado para evitar desconcentrarlo, pero la sola presencia de Yuri hizo que el sacerdote olvidara absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Yuri —susurró Victor y se levantó—. Que agradable sorpresa.

—Sí —el chico juega con su cabello un poco, lo lleva atado por el calor.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí? ¿Te vienes a confesar? —preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, probablemente creyendo que decía una buena broma.

—La verdad, que si —musitó y observó aquella zona a un costado, eran capillas de confesión que se encontraban siempre a la derecha. Victor asiste con su cabeza.

—Nunca te has confesado aquí, ¿no?

—No....¿vamos? —preguntó el chico, Victor nuevamente accede y se sienta de su lado, mientras que Yuri, mira el incomodo lugar que le quedó a él.

—Vamos.....arrodíllate allí —indica.

—No me gusta, es incomodo —el adolescente se mete dentro del sector donde el padre va sentado y cierra la portezuela detrás de él. Antes que Victor pudiera reclamarle siquiera, Yuri ya estaba sentado encima—. Me resulta más cómodo —susurra y se apoya completamente con la espalda en el pecho del hombre.

—Así no se confiesa la gente —comentó Victor, intentando controlar su mano para que no se deslizara por las pálidas y expuestas piernas del rubio.

—Pero así me confieso yo —susurró y se movió un poco, haciendo que Victor se sintiera más incomodo de tenerlo encima, su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar ante ese movimiento.

—B-Bien.....hijo.... —mordió sus labios e intentó no gemir, Yuri volvió a moverse, esta vez completamente apropósito, frotando su trasero contra el despertado miembro—. Di-Dime.....qué.....qué deseas confesar.

—Me pasan cosas —susurró y giró la cabeza para verlo, los ojos de Yuri miraban sus labios y no se despegaban de ellos.

—A todo el mundo le pasan cosas, Yu-Yuri —Victor tomó a Yuri de las caderas para que evitara moverse más, pero fue para peor, involuntariamente presionó más el cuerpo del menor sobre su pene.

—Sí....aaah... —gimió y tiró su espalda hacia adelante, haciendo un bello arco con sus glúteos y su columna vertebral. Victor tragó de su saliva, carraspeó y lentamente deslizó las dos manos por encima de las caderas hasta la cintura, levantando un poco aquella camiseta que llevaba el más joven.

—Y.....¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Creo que tengo un demonio dentro.... —soltó y apoyó nuevamente la espalda contra el pecho de Victor, este volvió a tragar de su propia saliva y es el mismo Yuri quien toma la mano derecha del padre y la desliza por las piernas—. Quiero que me lo saque, ¡sáquemelo! —giró su cabeza para mirar al padre, este intenta morder sus dientes para evitar caer.

—No puedo sacártelo sino te lo meto antes —gruñó, luego de decirlo se dio cuenta de sus palabras—. Digo....debo meterte a dios....a dios para que él pueda sacar tus demonios, Yuri.

—Métemelo..... —gimió roncamente y con su otra mano, tomó la de Victor para que se deslizara por el pecho—. Métemelo....muy profundo....muy fuerte.....métemelo.

 

Probablemente de no ser por la voz de los párrocos entrando, Victor hubiera sucumbido a ese demonio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Despertó del sueño y sacó a Yuri de encima suyo, pero ya era un poco tarde, el joven Plisetsky lo había endurecido de tal forma que era imposible bajarlo de una sola vez. El niño había abandonado la iglesia antes que los párrocos entraran y Victor se había ido al baño antes que pudieran ver la enorme virilidad que había ganado.  
Desde ese momento, Yuri pasó a ser la perdición de Victor en todo contexto. Cada vez que lo veía, el joven demostraba un cariño inocente hacia él, mezclado por un lado perverso que sólo Victor olía, conocía y palpaba. Se lanzaba a sus brazos, frotándose contra él, cuando nadie lo veía le daba besitos por la boca y la cara mientras le agarraba fuertemente de la sotana. Cada vez que iba a confesarse —que por cierto eran muchas veces al día—, se encerraba con Victor en la sección del cura y se sentaba en su regazo. Le había hablado de todo lo que pudiera hablarse, chicos que había visto desnudos, deseos por tener su primera relación sexual, la vida con su abuelo. Y siempre terminaban tratando temas calientes, de erotismo, de sexo, de pasión, de tocamiento y masturbación. Victor sentía que el diablo había tomado una sensual apariencia y esa era la de Yuri Plisetsky, quien a cada paso hacía latir su corazón y su miembro al mismo son. Tantas veces que se había masturbado, luego que el jovencito comenzara a tocarlo o estimularlo.

La atracción sexual entre Victor y Yuri se hizo cada vez más y más intensa que hasta algunas monjas y los párrocos se habían dado cuenta que algo pasaba. Se habían besado incansables veces mientras se revolcaban en el pasto. Yuri, ni corto ni perezoso, se había adueñado del regazo incansables veces y aunque la atracción sexual y la necesidad de sexo era muy fuerte, Victor no se atrevió a ir más lejos hasta esa noche.

 

—¡Ya voy! —Nikiforov se colocó la bata, afuera llovía horriblemente  y el temporal era abrumador. Las monjas y los párrocos se habían ido a otras iglesias temporalmente y el único encargado era él y dos monjas más que eran ancianas y vivían en la parte de arriba. Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a Yuri, completamente mojado, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, un short de tela muy finito y una playera manga larga adherida a su cuerpo. Todas sus curvas desataron un huracán de calentura en Victor, que tuvo que aplacar, quitándose su bata y colocándose al chico—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mi abuelo se fue a Moscú en la mañana y no ha regresado, me da miedo estar solo con este temporal —comenta mientras se abraza a la bata con el olor a Victor.

—Vas a resfriarte, aguarda aquí te buscaré algo de ropa.

 

Victor hurgó entre sus cosas, pero la mayoría de ellas le entraría enormes a Yuri, por lo que fue a la habitación de unas monjas jóvenes que habían dejado ropa que ya no les servía para donar, tomó las bragas rosa y una camiseta, no había nada más que le pudiera entrar al chico así que se las entregó, pero Yuri no aceptó la camiseta.

 

—Quiero usar algo tuyo —susurra mientras toma la ropa interior, Victor suspira y le entrega su propia camiseta.

 

El niño se cambia y sale del baño con esa ropa que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El padre Nikiforov, quien queda con el pecho expuesto y solo un short, suspira pesadamente y se acuesta en la cama. El joven de cabellos dorados se quedó parado unos minutos allí, expuesto frente a él, mientras sus ojos esmeralda encajaron en su cuerpo. Victor tragó de su saliva, no sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que ocurría tampoco dentro de su alma, y lentamente volvió a levantarse para hacer una señal a Yuri de acostarse junto a él, no dejaría que el chico durmiera en el sofá, completamente desabrigado.

El quinceañero se acurrucó delante con una pequeña sábana que resaltaba absolutamente toda la figura ondulada de su cuerpo. Giró para colocarse boca abajo y dar acceso a su trasero bien formado y luego volvió a girarse, esta vez para mirar a Victor.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó, desvergonzadamente. Victor giró la cabeza—. Sexo, a eso me refiero.

—No, eso no se puede y menos aquí.

—Victor —giró en la cama y se acomodó mejor—. No me mientas Victor, lo que hacemos tampoco está permitido, eso de colocarme en tu regazo y frotarnos, aun así lo hacemos, nos encanta, te gusta, te pone duro.

—Shhhh.... —le coloca un dedo encima de los labios, Yuri se lo quita.

—No tienes que ignorarlo —se inclina suavemente hacia él y le deja un suave beso en los labios.

—Eres el diablo.

—Y me gusta serlo.

—Eres menor de edad, Yuri, por amor de aaagh —las sábanas quedaron olvidadas debajo de las rodillas de Victor mientras el adolescente se sube encima de su regazo, aun con las bragas femeninas puestas—. Yuri.....Yu-Yuri, eres menor de edad...

—Como si los padres no les gustaran los menores de edad.

—Yu-aaagh mierda Yuri, yo no soy así.....déjame por favor...esto no está bien —Yuri niega con la cabeza.

—Cógeme, cógeme rico.....por favor, te entrego mi primera vez....sólo a ti.... —gruñó, comenzando a frotarse contra Victor y sintiendo el despertar de este debajo de su trasero.

 

El hombre, de cabello largo y cuerpo grande, el hombre con necesidades animales y bestiales mató al cura por una noche, sólo por una noche, y abrumado por la sensación caótica que el adolescente le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, se dejó llevar y arrancó la ropa interior del muchacho para tirarla lejos y posicionarse él entre las piernas delgadas y blancas de ese ángel demoníaco.  
Los besos se volvieron más y más apasionados a medida que pasaban los segundos. Los gemidos se escucharon fuertes y las manos de Yuri inmediatamente jalaron los bóxer de Victor hacia abajo para liberar esa enorme verga que había sentido durante tantos días y que no había podido tener dentro. Yuri era goloso, necesitaba probar eso algún día en su boca, y lo susurró a Victor aumentando más su virilidad y deseos de cogerse ese culo hermoso que tenía el adolescente.

Frotó su miembro contra el trasero, besó el cuerpo hasta sentir el sudor en su lengua mientras Yuri gemía del placer como un loco, necesitaba todo eso, necesitaba ese placer extenuante de ese miembro, necesitaba esa cosa dentro de él y tirarle de los largos cabellos plateados al pálido cura de treinta años.

Cuando Victor deslizó un dedo, fue la primera vez que sintió lo que sería más adelante la apretada entrada del niño, Yuri gritó del dolor y tuvo que usar un segundo dedo cubierto por su saliva y un poco de lubricación con su lengua en la entrada para que Yuri comenzara a relajarse y dejar de gritar.

—Quiero escucharte gritar del placer, no del dolor, Yuri —susurró en su oído antes de lamerlo y morder el lóbulo, el adolescente asiente con la cabeza y gime mientras se retuerce al sentir un tercer dedo invadiendo su sensibilidad.

Victor sabía que tendría que usar el puño entero para que su miembro entrase cómodamente sin causar dolor en Yuri, pero dado que no podía tuvo que alinear su miembro en la entrada y empujar bestialmente contra el chico, provocando que rasguñe su espalda con violencia y tire su hermoso cabello rubio hacia atrás.

—¿T-Te gusta pequeña puta? —susurró entre dientes, Yuri amaba eso, amaba que le hable sucio, que deje el sacerdote en los pies de la cama.

—Cógeme como si tu vida se fuera.....rómpeme a la mitad, curita....

 

En ese momento Victor sintió que se volvería adicto al sexo con ese chico, y fue así. Comenzó a penetrarlo de una forma tan violenta que la cama golpeó varias veces contra la pared a pesar de estar separada a una distancia considerable, dejando un pequeño hueco por los golpes. Victor era una bestia, una bestia que nunca había probado los placeres carnales en 30 años de su vida, una bestia que gozaba de hacer gritar como una puta a Yuri su nombre, que había clavado sus uñas prolijamente cortadas en las caderas por la fuerza que hacía al entrar y salir. El sexo nunca había sido algo que le importara, muchas mujeres y hombres se habían ofrecido a él debido a su atractivo animal, pero siempre la palabra de dios estaba por delante de todos esos, hasta que llegó ese ángel de la muerte a sacrificar todo y lanzar sus ideologías religiosas a la mierda. Y mientras lo penetraba con una fuerza infrahumana, comenzó a sentir como su propio líquido seminal deseaba salir y llenar ese cuerpo con violencia hasta desmayarlo.

Victor se había masturbado, pero la masturbación pasó a ser diaria desde que conoció a Yuri, los deseos sexuales y los sueños húmedos que terminaban en orgasmos en sus pijamas se habían multiplicado de forma bestial. Y cuando llegó en el cuerpo del chico, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 

 

Los días pasaban y el sexo era moneda corriente para ellos, aun cuando Yuri estaba en plena misa, hacía lo que sea para sacarlo de sus casillas y era capaz de pedirle a la gente que se confesaba una hora de espera, con tal de follar ese cuerpo durante todo ese tiempo y luego volver a los horarios normales de iglesia.

Eran descuidados, tanto que a veces follaban en el jardín, incluso en la misma iglesia frente a dios y los santos, no les importaba, el placer carnal se había adueñado de ellos hasta que un día, fueron descubiertos teniendo relaciones a un costado de la iglesia y todo fue para peor. Nikolai confinó a su nieto y Victor perdió completamente sus hábitos sacerdotales.

—Debes irte —comentó el párroco—. Debes irte de esta iglesia para siempre, de esta ciudad, haz hecho mucho daño acostándote con un niño de la comunidad.

—Yo.....yo no sé qué decir —comentó mientras cortaba su pelo una de las monjas, era un castigo que debía sufrir, como bastardo que es echado de la iglesia.

—Mañana a la mañana te quiero fuera de esta iglesia, Victor, otro cura vendrá..... —y dicho esto por el párroco, todos abandonaron a Victor y se fueron a realizar sus oraciones como era debido.

 

Con sus cabellos plateados en las manos, el joven hombre salió de allí, compró un boleto en tren para mañana a la mañana hacia algún lado, y durmió en una cama pequeña al fondo de la iglesia, desterrado.

—Victor.....Victor —la voz celestial se hizo presente, Victor abrió sus ojos para ver a Yuri nuevamente, este ingresó por la ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya me has metido en demasiados problemas por una vida, tengo suerte que no me hayan denunciado por violación y pedofi.....¿Qué haces? —murmuró y señaló la maleta que llevaba el adolescente.

—Quiero irme contigo.

—¿Estás loco?

—No Victor, no me suelo acostar con el primer idiota que encuentre ¿sabes?  —susurró y se acercó a él—. Me acosté contigo porque te amo, porque quiero que pasemos una vida juntos, quiero estar contigo Victor.

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Soy un hombre de dios.

—Claramente eres religioso, me hacías creer en dios mientras montaba tu verga, diciendo "aay dios míos"

—Yuri, hablo en serio —gruñó.

—Yo también hablo en serio. No quiero quedarme aquí y terminar mi vida con Yuuri el cerdo que no deja de joder en clases, u Otabek, el niño malo del pueblo o incluso el bobo de Jean, que tiene un cuerpo enorme y un cerebro pequeño. Quiero estar contigo, quiero que me hagas el amor como me lo hiciste tantas veces en todos lados en este puto pueblo. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que esperaba a ser mayor de edad para irme a la mierda? No quiero pasar mis días aquí, como un imbécil, esperando casarme con alguno de esos idiotas.....quiero irme contigo a donde sea.

—Pero...

—Pero nada Victor, por favor,...... —le toma la mano, Victor suspira y asiente, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba perdido.

—Pero temo por tu abuelo y su salud.

—Tarde o temprano lo entenderá y cuando lo entienda, vendré a verle....pero mientras tanto.....quiero irme de aquí Victor.

 

Sus ojos fueron atrapados por la luna, un claro beso los marco y de la mano, esa noche, caminaron hacia la estación de trenes, esperando que algún día, su amor pueda florecer como aquellas que adornaban el hermoso jardín de la iglesia secreta.

 

**Fin.**

 

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ANGELICA! NyaO.C.love (en FF.net) o The_Silent_Doll (wattpad) espero que te haya gustado, sé que no tenía nada que ver con lo que pediste, sorry not sorry jajajaja, pero intenté que la primera de tus ideas (diferencia de edad) quede plasmada. Bueno espero que te haya gustado y realmente no haberte decepcionado. Fueron once páginas las escritas, así que es todo un logro para mí. ¡Bezasos!

 

 


End file.
